


Sleeping on the sofa

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friendship turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on the sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the ones from Tumblr - slightly edited.

She’d never cared what others thought - so what if people found it strange her carrying on with a man 20 years her senior? They didn’t see the sides of him she did - the caring friend, the patient lover, the look he’d got in his eyes when he came deep inside her that first time.

That had been after a long day of battling DoSAC cockups when they’d been working into the night in straightening out the bloody mess that lot had caused. Trembling with tiredness after sorting it out they’d ended up crashing at his flat simply because it was closest, falling asleep fully clothed on the sofa as they had many times before. It hadn’t been unusual for them to sleep in the office, her place or his after working late into the night. Malcolm didn’t approve of her travelling home in the ‘wee small hours’ on her own.

This time she’d awoken to find that they’d moved toward each other in the night and his arms were wrapped around her. Perhaps more surprising than that was the realisation that she had no intention of asking him to move them.

She’d snuggled back into his warm embrace, sighing to herself at the knowledge that this was probably the most affection she’d ever have from him. His arms were wiry but surprisingly strong and his fingers were resting gently against her upper body. She couldn’t help but think what those fingers would feel like moving slowly over her body - oh she’d harboured a desire for him since she started work there. He was pure alpha male, dominant, passionate and unafraid of anything. She sighed again.

He’d woken up at the noise and realising he was clasping her tightly against him had tried to shift away before she grabbed his arms tightly and pulled him closer.

“Sam?” he queried, his voice husky with sleep.

“Don’t move” she replied, “I like you like this”

“What? Absolutely fucking shattered? Yer a weird lass”

She laughed drowsily and wriggled against him closer before realising that a part of him was rather more awake than the rest.

“Er, Sam? I really wouldn’t do that if I were you”

She grinned in the darkness before deliberately rubbing back and forth hard against him.

“Sam?” his breathing sped up but he made no attempt to move. “I’m seriously warning ye lass, ye keep that up and there’s a real fucking risk you’re gonna end up with my tongue down ye throat”

Taking a breath for courage she spoke boldly “I wouldn’t stop you if you did”

A second later she was sprawled on her back on the sofa with Malcolm lying on top of her breathing heavily. “Last chance to stop this” he breathed “say no and we’ll no say anything about it again”

Her reply had been to pull his head down so their lips touched and they began a slow exploration of each other’s mouths. Gentle, continual kisses followed with a caress of her body, quite unexpected from the usually rocket-fuelled Malcolm.

Sam couldn’t stop the moan that came from her as Malcolm trailled his mouth down to her jaw and began suckling gently on the line of her neck. The feel of his hot breath there, fast and excited, was causing her to think very inappropriate thoughts about what she wanted to happen next.

Logically she knew it was about 4am and her 51 year old boss was currently on top of her - all warning signs that she should stop this. But she didn’t care about logic right now. Her fingers reached around to comb through his soft hair as he ravaged her neck.

“Jesus Christ” he broke away to breathe into her ear “d’ya know what you are doing to me here?”

She grinned in the dark and pressed a leg against the firm ridge of his erection tenting his trousers, making him groan and hitch his hips forward to thrust against her. “I can guess” she replied wickedly.

Pulling his head down so his ear was against her mouth she whispered “tell me what you want to do right now” and snaked a hand round to pull his ass tight against her.

He groaned deep and spoke “Jesus, you’re gonna kill me lass”

She dug her nails in and asked her question again.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips he replied “ye dinnae know what ye asking, lass, you really don’t”

“yes I do” she practically purred “I want you”

He sighed and placed his hands on either side of her face and whispered in the softest voice she’d ever heard from him “I want to make love to you right now”

“Funny” she kissed him softly in between her words “I’ve always wanted you to do that”

“Seriously?” he seemed shocked.

“Yes, seriously. now are we gonna pretend this conversation never happened or are we going to fuck each other’s brains out?”

He laughed then, perhaps the most genuine laugh she’d ever heard from him “oh love, I hope you like it rough”

Despite his words, it wasn’t rough, both of them were far too tired from the previous day at work.

Stretched out on the soft rug on the floor (Malcolm - “I’m no shagging on the sofa love, I’m not 17”) with a lamp casting faint shadows across their bodies was how it started. Her legs bracketing his as he thrust slowly into her while murmuring terms of endearment was such a profound moment it made her heart ache.

She’d never have expected the gentle caresses, the soft touches contrasting with the deep thrusting into her at the same time he kissed her slowly.

He certainly knew exactly what he was doing, with every thrust he stroked that soft melting point deep inside her that made her gasp and whimper. His relentless pistoning in and out of her was causing incredible sensations to build inside her and she pulled his head back sharply to gaps “stop for a second there”

He slowed and looked at her with concern “Oh gods, I’m no hurting you am I?”

“No, of course not” she breathlessly spoke “it’s just I don’t want to come too soon, I want this to last”

He laughed and pushed hard into her, making her yelp “oh lass, who said this was gonna only happen once?”

From her previous experiences with men she would have dismissed that as bragging, but not from him. Not when he moved his head to begin biting at her neck gently while he slowly but continuously thrust into her, causing the pressure inside her to build to almost painful levels.

She could feel his hot breath fast and urgent against her, he let out a moan that vibrated against her neck and that was really all she could take.

Her orgasm was nearly terrifying in its severity, pounding across her entire body and clenching around him rapidly and with great force. She may have screamed, she did know it took several minutes for her to regain focus and look around again.

He was looking straight into her eyes with a look of awe. “my god, you are…”

“Yours” she whispered and pulled him against her, encouraging him to carry on toward his own climax.

She would tease him in private afterward about the purring noise he’d made just before he came, and the growl, but what she never ever mentioned was the loving sigh when he finally reached his climax.

“I am yours” she’d repeated as they both sank back into an exhausted sleep, still entwined in each other.


End file.
